LA OLIMPIADA DE LA FRATERNIDA
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Siete escuela trataran de demostara que cada una de ellas es la mejor, pero tb se juagaran muchos sentimientos y emociones.Una noche pueden pasar muchas cosas...el amor flota en el aire, como tb los duendes y hadas y que adoran estos sentimientosHH RY D
1. CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO

LA OLIMPIA DEL LA FRATERNIDA  
  
Ya ha iniciado otro curso más en la escuela de Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, Harry, Ron y Hermione, son las personalidades más importantes en toda la escuela, pero también un rubio y vanidoso de Slytherin Draco Malfoy, pero también encontramos de otras casa como Cho Chag el primer amor de Harry que resulto un fracaso, estos personajes ya eran conocidos pero también han surgido nuevas chicas muy guapas.entre ellas la persona que le robra el corazon al peirrojo favorito de todas. bueno entremos están En clase de Transfiguraciones:  
  
Señor Potter, me podría decir que hechizo se utiliza para transfigurar un cuadrúpedo en un reptil preguntaba la profesora Macgonalla  
  
ES.. Harry se quedo pensativo había pasado todo el día practicando, ya que era capitán del equipo y no había podido estudiar, estaba hecho un cuero de hombre, tanto entrenamiento le habían sentado bien, tenia unos pectorales de infarto y un abdomen de lavadero tan marcado y ese pelo desordenado lo hacia lucir muy sexy  
  
No, no señor Potter, pongase a estudiar, el lugar de tanto quidditch, bueno preguntemos a alguien que si debe de saber.- la busco con la mirada por todo el salo y no encontraba a la joven de ojos marrones.  
  
Señor Potter, ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Granger?- preguntó la profesora intrigada.  
  
Se quedo en dormida, profesora es que ella va a competir en la olimpiada de conocimientos, y se quedo estudiando hasta tarde, discúlpela profesora dijo Harry muy tranquilo.  
  
Ha, ya recuerdo la señorita representar a la escuela en la olimpiada del conocimiento del 6to nivel, ella es uno orgullo a sus 16 años ser la mejor bruja de esta generación, yo no se como ustedes señor Potter no ha podido seguir el ejemplo de su amiga, y el señor Weasley ¿Dónde esta? DIJO LA PROFESORA Minerva.  
  
Aquí estoy profesora dijo Ron desde la puerta del salón.  
  
10 puntos menos para gryffindor por no llegar a tiempo a clases y a hora siéntese, sigamos con la clase.  
  
Ron ¿en donde te quedaste? Me dijiste que me alcanzarías al salir de pociones.- preguntaba Harry bastante enojado.  
  
Con..- se puso bastante rojo.- con Yussy es que me quería preguntar ¿Cuándo son los entrenamientos de ajedrez? y..- dijo Ron bastante nervioso y cada vez mas rojo  
  
Ron y Yussy, se quieren y no son novios, ¿dime Ronald Wesley cuando le pedirás a Yussy que sea tu novia? Pregunto muy picadamente Harry.  
  
Yussy y yo solo somos amigos.. a ella también le encanta el ajedrez mágico y estamos en el club de ajedrez, es muy buena, mucho mejor que yo, tan guapa inteligente, segura de si misma y buena amiga.-suspira el joven pelirrojo poniéndose rojo cada vez que recuerda el nombre de la joven  
  
Ja, ja deberías de ver tu cara querido amigo, tu quieres a Yussy es buena chica y dime campeón por que no l declaras tus sentimientos.- dijo Harry.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA YUSSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES SOLO MI AMIGAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!Grito el joven pelirrojo, que parecía un globo rojo apunto de explotar.  
  
Lo que quieras Ron, bueno vayamos por Hermione, la pobre se desvelo hasta muy tarde.- dijo Harry sin parar de reír, mientras caminaba se encontraron con Draco Malfoy bastante alegre.  
  
Hola cara cortada y pobretón dijo Draco.  
  
Hola rubio desabrido contestaron Harry y Ron.  
  
Ten tengo que dar una noticia muy importante cara cortada que te alegrara bastante, bueno a mi si me agrado y es.. Dijo Draco.  
  
Ya dilo y no te hagas interesantes, seguro es alguna adquisición que te compro tu padres para presumir o tal vez encontraste algo con que molestarnos dijo Harry sin darle importancia a las palabras de Draco.  
  
Me escogieron para participar en la selección del equipo de quiddtch, al lado tuyo como capitán, lo lamento por ti pobretón, dijo Draco con falsa humildad.  
  
No lo lamentes tanto Malfoy, el no esta en el equipo de quiddtch pero, es uno de los representantes de la escuela para el torneo de ajedrez, por que es uno de los mejores, además de guapo no como tu que eres un huero desabrido, sin chiste alguno y extremadamente arrogante dijo Yussy con un tono despótico imitando a Malfoy en su arrogancia, provocando la burla de Harry y Draco.  
  
No deberías de hablarme a si Suneme.. Eres muy guapa, y estas en mi lista de futuras conquistas, vente y platicamos un rato juntos sin tanta basura cercas decía Malfoy mientras se acercaba a la joven y le tomaba su mano para besarla y ella se quito rápidamente, todo esto lo observaba el pelirrojo con mucho coraje, pero no decía nada.  
  
Aléjate de mi Malfoy a mi no me gustan lo chicos como tu, me gustan mas que tengan cerebro y no piense nada mas en el dinero.- decía la joven de hermoso pelo color azabache.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!!!!!- grito Ron mientras le propinaba tremenda gancho al higa, rápidamente Harry y Yussy trataron de separar a Ron de Draco pero era casi imposible, Harry logro apartar a Draco, Yussy se llevo a Ron a un fuera de hay.  
  
¡¡¡¡SUELTAME POTTER!!!!!! Gritaba Malfoy.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡YA TE SUELTO MALFOY NI CREAS QUE ME DA GANAS DE ESTARTE ABRAZANDO!!!!! Le grito mientras lo soltaba, y hacia como que le daba asco Harry.  
  
Maldito Pobretón me tubo miedo, Potter, dile a tu amiguito gallina que lo espero hoy por la noche en la torre norte, dile que no falte así podrá limpiar su nombre dijo Malfoy mientras se alejaba.  
  
¡¡¡¡HAY ESTARA MALFOY ASI QUE PREPRATE!!!!!! Grito Harry bastante enojado.- Ron se quedo pensando Harry.  
  
En otro lado estaban dos jóvenes uno muy enojado:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE TRAJISTE PARA ACA MALFOY DIRA QUE SOY UN COBARDE!!!!! Gritaba un joven pelirrojo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE ME PREOCUPE POR TIIIII!!!!!Le cónstela la joven muy roja de ira.  
  
Te.. Preocúpate. dijo el joven mas rojo que un tomate.  
  
HOLAAAAA A TODOS ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FAN FIC, TITULADO OLIMPIADA DE LA AMISTAD, ESTE ES UN FIC DONDE NUESTRO QUEIRODS PORTAGONISTAS CONOCERAN LAS COMPLEJIDADES DEL AMOR, A TODAS LAS FAN DE RON, APARACE MAS SEXY QUE NUNCA, LO VEREMSO MAS MADURO Y POR FIN ENCONTRARA EL AMOR, PERO NO OLVIDEMOS A NUESTRO NIÑO HARRY, QUE EN ESPECIAL ES MI FAVORITO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES.  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS EL PRIMER BESOS DE RON Y EL DUELO QU ETENDRA CON MALFOY.  
  
TE AMO DESDE TODO LA ETERNIDAD..... POR QUE SOLO EN TUS BRAZOS ENCUENTRA LA PAZ MIS ALMA ATORMENTADA POR EL DESEO DE ESTAR CONTIGO.  
  
BESO DE MAIZA HERLO  
  
DEJEME REVIS POR FAV, DESEO SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO MIS FIC 


	2. CAPITULO 2: CORAZON A CORAZON

CAPITULO 2: CORAZON A CORAZON  
  
PARA TI YUSSY, MI AMIGA, MI HERMANA MI CONFIDENTE, GRACIAS POR SER MI AMIGA, EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS.  
  
YA TENIA MUY ABANDONADO A ESTE FIC, Y NO DEJARE QUE ESTO PASE!!!! TODOS MIS FIC, SON COMO MIS PEQUEÑO BEBES  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!! Pero no debí por que a ti te importa más tu estupido orgullo de lo que piense Malfoy antes que.. El equipo de Ajedrez, en una semana es la olimpíada y si te suspenden no podrás participar.- le respondió la joven.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿O SEA SOLO TE PREOCUPO EL EQUIPO Y YO QUEEEEEEEE???????!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡YO PENSE QUE TE IMPORTABAAAAAA!!!!!!!-Grito el joven  
  
Tu me importas mucho como un amigo ese es mismo sentimiento que tu tienes por mi. un sentimiento de hermanos, además a ti te gusta Granger y a mi me gusta.- dijo la joven ocultándose el rostro  
  
A mi no me gusta Hermione, en un principio creí estar enamorada de ella, pero no era verdad por que.. Yo estoy enamorada de otra chica, muy hermosa, que es tan hermosa como la vida misma pero a la cual nunca podría aspirar yo, seria como darles diamantes a los peces un verdadero desperdicio.- expreso el pelirrojo muy sonrojado  
  
Entonces. ¿Quién te gusta?- expreso la hermosa joven con un cierto ton de alegría y tristeza.  
  
No te has dado cuenta.- dijo el joven pelirrojo parecía una bola de fuego, las manos le empezaron a temblar, a decir todo su cuerpo.  
  
Yo.- la chica se le lanzo y le dio un beso en la boca, el joven al principio se sorprendió pero lo empezó a disfrutara, eso labio que siempre había deseado, y ella lo amaba realmente lo sentía algo por el.  
  
Discúlpame Ron, yo con quería.- a hora el fue el que la callo con un beso, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, tanta pasión guardada por ellos, todo ese tiempo que ninguno de lo fue capaz de decirse que se amaban, pero en ese momento, la pasión de desbordo llevándolos a un mundo donde ellos solo, podían estar.  
  
Disculpen.- murmuro una joven de pelo largo y lacio color marrón, no le hicieron caso, esto provoco el enojo de la joven.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡RON!!!!!!!!-grito con mucha fuerza.  
  
¿Qué pasa?- respondió el joven muy molesto lo habían interrumpido, Yussy se estaba muy roja, pero feliz.  
  
No has visto a Harry, es que llevo tiempo buscándolos a ustedes dos, pero por lo visto esta muy ocupado, mejor me voy con Harry, el tal vez si tenga tiempo para sus amigos y no nada mas se ande besuqueando con la novia.-le respondió Hermione con un tono de descaro y cinismo señalando la joven de pelo negro, que quiero lo diría de ella.  
  
Esta en la sala común, y si puedes nos gustaría algo de privacidad.-le contesto Ron.  
  
O esta bien, después hablaremos muy seriamente Ronald Weasley.-se fue muy malhumorada.  
  
Ron. yo.quiero que.-no podía hablar Yussy.  
  
Aceptarías ser mi novia, Yussy Suneme, la novia de este pobre diablo, que lo único que sabes es amarte con locura, y jurarte que nunca habrá nadie que nos separe luchare contra viento y marea por nuestro amor, pero prométeme que tu harás lo mismo.-expreso Ron.  
  
Si, Ron yo quiero ser la novia del chico mas maravilloso del mundo, a la única persona que amo, y te prometo que nunca nadie podrá separarnos.-se abrazaron.  
  
Acompáñame.- dijo Ron, tomándola de la mano, y caminado rumbo al castillo  
  
¿Qué demonios le pasara a Ron? Tenias que ver por la seguridad de Harry, El señor obscuro esta muy cercas y a el solo le importa estar con esa.-hablaba en voz alta Hermy.  
  
¿Hablando sola Granger? Que bajo as caído, yo pensaba que no lo podías sangre sucia.- se burlo Malfoy con sus amigotes.  
  
Nada que te importe Malfoy, déjame en paz.-le contestó muy cortantemente.  
  
Ba ni creas que me importas Granger pero el director me pidió que te buscara y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ya se enterara mi padre que el viejo loco me usa como recadero para una sangre sucia.-expreso Malfoy muy molesto...  
  
Gracias. Malfoy, ¿No sabes por que el director me llama?- pregunto Granger  
  
No, ni me importa ando buscando a tu amigo el pobretón que el muy cobarde huyo de mi, con Suneme.-arrastraba la palabras con un odio impresionante.  
  
¿A Ron?-se quedo pasmada.  
  
Si a ese.- afirmo el vanidoso joven de 16 años.  
  
Esta con Suneme muy ocupado, no creo que tenga ganas de hablar contigo.- respondió Hermy  
  
No me digas, se canso de ti, muggle y ahora trata de alcanzar las estrellas, no, no creí que eras mas hábil pero me has decepcionado. a Granger su novio el pobretón la boto.-se reía a carcajada abierta.- pero en realidad le había dolido enterase que Suneme estaba con ese.  
  
Me voy Malfoy por que no soporto estará rodeada de mortilagos.-Hermy se va. y lo deja.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO WEASLY PERO VERAS ESTA NOCHE TE ACABARE!!!!!-grito furioso el rubio.  
  
Todos miraban muy asombrados a Ron y Yussy juntos, se había corridos rumores de que el estaba saliendo con una de Reverclam, las fan del Gryffindor, miraban celosa a la chica, y es que las fan del pelirrojo y las del moreno eran muy celosa, cuando Harry anduvo con Cho, no le fue muy bien a la joven, cubetas de pintura, hechizo de acne y un sin fin de barbaridades.  
  
Ron que bueno que estés mas tranquilo.-le decía Harry, que estaba junto al fuego, por que ya empezaba el a sentir el frió otoño.  
  
Gracias a Yussy, ella es muy linda y que crees que paso hoy. no lo puedo creer estoy muy feliz, ella acepto ser mi novia, lo puede creer Harry, Yussy acepto ser mi novia, la niña mas guapa, linda e inteligente de toda la escuela.-decía emocionado Ron.  
  
Ya era hora de que te decidieras a decírselo hermano.- dijo Harry dándole un abrazo a su amigo.-Ahora falta el problema con Malfoy te reto a un duelo por la noche.  
  
Iré ahora que tengo a al amor como mi fuerza motora, Harry sospecho que a Malfoy le gusta Yussy y que intentara quitármela.-expreso Ron  
  
No te la quitara a ella se le ve por lo poro el amor que te tiene, como me gustaría encontrar el amor, como tu Ron, me das envidia, tu y ella felices, al principio creí que había encontrado el amor con Cho, pero resulto un total fracaso, dejemos las tristezas y preparémonos, por que hombre de dios, estuviste todo el día con mi nueva amiga, has llegad a las 8:00PM, y el duelo es a las nueve, en le pasadizo de los gemelos descabezados, cambio el lugar de duelo, quizás piensas que será mas fácil derrotarte en ese lugar .- dijo Harry.  
  
Muy interesante.-murmuraba una voz.  
  
Hermano que le hiciste a Hermione que llego hecha una furia y se desquitó con todos.-Ron no se asombro por las palabras de Harry se la imaginaba.- Veo que no te causo novedad lo que te dije.  
  
Hermione es mi amiga al igual que tu mi hermano, tal vez piensa de que me alejare de ustedes, por que ando con Yussy, no es así, ya vez ella es la que se aleja siempre, nunca pasa tiempo con nosotros desde que se entero de que la había elegido como la representante del 6to año, de la escuela no ha parado de estudiar, casi no come, ni duerme por estar estudiando ya no recuerdo cuando fue el ultimo día que pasamos con ella.-expreso Ron con un cierto tono de melancolía.  
  
Es verdad, hemos cambiando bastante que paso con nosotros.-expreso Harry.- Ya vamonos quiero estar temprano en la cita, y ver como dejas a Malfoy hecho pinole.  
  
Si eso haré.-respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
No, no.-volvió a murmurar la voz.  
  
Ya en el lugar donde se llevaría acabo el duelo:  
  
Vaya si que eres puntual pobretón.-dijo Malfoy con cara burlona.  
  
Si mortilago rubio, veo que trajiste a tus gorilas.-replico Ron.  
  
Y tú a la cara cortada, mmmm comencemos.-expreso Malfoy.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Excleooooor!!!!!!!-grito Ron  
  
¡¡¡¡¡BANSEHEEEEEE!!!!!-susurro Malfoy, este hechizo consistía en un hechizo que convocaba pequeña espadas de hielo.- Veo que no venias preparado Weasly este hechizo son lo puede hacer los mago se sangre pura, upsss tu eres mago de sangre pura y no lo conocías.-se burlo  
  
¡!!!!!MERRRROOOORRRRRRRUUU!!!!- expreso Ron, expresando un hechizo que convoca al fuego.- Y tu no te sabia este.  
  
BUAJA, BUAJA, BUAJA, QUE MALA ME HE VUELTO ESPEOR QUE LES GUSTE EL SEGUNDO CAP, DE ESTE FIC, QUE TENDRA UNA SOPRESA QUE NADIE SE IMAGINA, SSIIIIIIIIIII Y NO LA DIRE PERO ENSERIO ESTAN MACABRA QUE NI SIQUIERA LAS MENTES MAS HABILES, LOS SABRAN Y ESO VA PARA USTEDES DOS HERMANAS, POR QUE YVVON YA LA SABE.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS R/R.  
  
ESTE FIC, ES DE MI YUSSY, MI AMIGA Y DE TODOS USTEDES QUE SE TOMAN UNO MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEERLO. 


	3. CAPITULO 3: CUESTIONES DE ORGULLO

CAPITULO 3: CUESTIONES DE ORGULLO  
  
Weasly no vas a llorar.-dijo Malfoy le sangraba el labio.  
  
No y tu Malfoy, por que por lo visto tu estas mas mal herido que yo.- eso era verdad Draco tenia una herida en el brazo acusa de un hechizo.  
  
Dime Weasly ¿Qué le podrás ofrecer a Suneme? Un simple pobretón como tu a una princesa como ella, que esta acostumbra a codearse con las familias mas importantes de la comunidad mágica, despierta Weasly déjala libre para que alguien que si sea de su categoría este con ella.-le dijo Malfoy, cada palabra le dolía a Ron enormemente.  
  
Alguien como tú me dirás verdad.-respondió a la provocación Ron.  
  
Si mírate con túnicas de segunda mano, todo usado antes por tus hermanos, despierta Weasly ella no merece la vida que tu le darías, o no te has preguntado quienes son su amistades, tu padres eso mediocres nunca podrían aspirar a tenerlas son una vergüenza para la comunidad mágica.-le decía pensado cada una de sus palabras como lastimarlo.  
  
No he venido a charlar contigo Malfoy si no advertir que si te acercas a Yussy te mato, se lo que tramas asqueroso mortilago.-lo reto Ron.  
  
Tal vez ella sea la que se venga a mi, por que comparándonos yo te gano.- rió el rubio.- Pero dime tan pronto te cansaste de Granger, se que es una sangre sucia pero no te pudo divertir.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERB!!!!!!!!-grito Ron convocando a pequeñas llamas de fuego azul.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡PROTEGO!!!!! Eso no es de caballeros atacar cuando el rival este desprevenido.-expreso Malfoy.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡J"LUID!!!!!-respondio Ron Weasly.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡PROTEGO!!!!!-respondió Draco Malfoy.-Sabes ya me canse de estar jugando con esto que tal si intentamos algo mas de hombres aunque quizás tu no podrás  
  
Cual es tu propuesta.-contento interesado  
  
Maldiciones imperdonables.-respondió el rubio, como si solo se trata de dulces.  
  
¿Cómo? están penadas con Azkaban.-expreso Ron.  
  
Si como tu padre pronto estará aya quiere irle hacer compañía.-dijo Harry, el no quería que su amigo hiciera eso, por que sabia que Malfoy se libraría fácilmente del problema.  
  
¡¡¡CALLATE POTTER!!! QUE DESPUES DE QUE ACABE CON WEASLY SEGUIRAS TU.- grito Malfoy.- PREPARADO WEASLY 1, 2, 3  
  
No lo are esto Malfoy.-le dio la espalda, cuando.  
  
Cruci...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡RON NOOOO!!!-grito una joven muy asustada., se puso en medio  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DETENGANSE!!!!!!!!!-grito Snape estaba realmente furioso, venia acompañado de la profesora Minerva que le temblaban los labios.  
  
¡¡¡SEPARO!!!!!-grito Minerva y los dos es estrellaron con la pared, la joven no sufrió ningún daño.- ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE ESTE SEÑORES.  
  
Yo te lo puedo explicarme Minerva el señor Weasly reto a Draco por que lo odio y le quería hacer una maldición, por eso lo acompaño Potter.-dijo muy feliz Snape.  
  
NO ES VERDAD PROFESORA MALFOY FUE EL QUE ME RETO.-respondió Ron.  
  
ES CIERTO PROFESORA MALFOY FUE EL QUE LO RETO.-corroboro Harry.  
  
Que más puede decir Potter si son amigos Minerva, VEA AL SEÑOR MALFOY solo contra tres, ambos sabemos que Potter sabes bastante de todo esto.-decía Snape saboreando cada una de sus palabras.  
  
Te contradigo en algo Severus el señor Malfoy no esta solo salgan señores que ya los vi.-dijo Minerva, no es que defendiera el acto de los Gryffindors si no que odiaba que Severus siempre quisiera desprestigiar a los de su casa y alabar a la propia.  
  
Que.- el hombre de pelo negro se molesto muchísimo tenia la oportunidad de quitarle bastante puntos a Gryffindor y eso dos lo había arruinado por no esconderse bien, ambos salieron.- Bueno Minerva y por lo visto este noches esta llena de sorpresa  
  
Si muchas.-respondió sarcástica Minerva.  
  
50 puntos menos por cada miembro de su casa Minerva.-dijo Severus.  
  
Esta bien será 150 puntos meno para mi casa y 150 puntos menos para Slytherin.-respondió Minerva.  
  
No Minerva te falta un miembro de tu casa por contar señorita Granger salga por favor debería de pedirle la capa a Potter.-dijo burlón Snape.  
  
¡¡¡¡POR DIOS QUE LES PASA A USTEDES!!!-les grito Minerva y luego se dio cuenta de algo.- Y USTEDES TRES ME HARIAN EL FAVOR DE DEJARSE DE BURLAR.  
  
Profesora yo...-Hermione no sabia que decir, la mirada de Harry se clavo en ella reprochándole, el lo sabia  
  
Minerva tranquilízate la risa es algo muy natural, ellos no tiene la culpa de que tus alumnos sea como son que no tengan orgullo por su casa.-dijo Severus.- un gran ejemplo de una alumno modelo es Draco Malfoy o Gabriela.  
  
De Gabriela estoy de acuerdo esa niña se parece mucho a su madre, tierna linda bella e inteligente, heredo todas la cualidades de su madre.-expreso Minerva, a ella también adoraba a esa niña.  
  
Yussy ¿Qué hacías aquí? Estas bien no te paso nada por que si esa Malfoy te alcanzo a tocar.-preguntaba el pelirrojo a su novia, la pobre estaba muy asustada lucia pálida, y estaba en lo brazos del chico, el podía sentir su calor.  
  
Vine por ti, por que me importas cuando me entere que se haría el duelo no dude ni un segundo en venir.-respondió la joven.-Pero estas bien, sentí que el alma se me desprendida del cuerpo cuando vi. que Malfoy te iba atacar.  
  
Yussy tu eres el mayor de mis tesoros.-decía Ron.  
  
Estaba muy preocupada Ron, te dije que no vinieras, tú eres mil veces que ese, no me importa nada solo tú, me oye tu, el dinero no da la felicidad, mis padres siempre me han dicho que vale mas un amor que todo el dinero del mundo, que el amor lo es todo o nada.-dijo la joven.  
  
Sunneme que bonita poesía realmente me haces llorar, pero a tus padres les gustara que andes con la familia que mas desprestigia a los magos, no, no siendo que tu padre tiene aspiraciones de convertirse en ministro de magia, esto no lo ayudara, tal vez la mía podría hacerlo, ya vez que se parece .- dijo Malfoy.  
  
¡¡¡CALLATE!!!-grito Yussy.- Antes muerta de que mi familia se parezca a la tuya, para ellos el amor es el motor del mundo.- Severus y Minerva discutían acaloradamente.  
  
Y de su padre también, ella si que sabe preparar las pociones, a los 4 años hizo su primera poción que fue la multijugos.-expreso Snape llenándose de un orgullo.  
  
Si, pero me gusta mas como vuela, eso si que es magnifico, tiene una gracia y delicadeza digna de una gryffindor, se parece a Potter que por igual heredo el talento de su padre, creo que ambos podrían aprender el uno del otro.-refuto Minerva  
  
Pero no lo es, ella es una Slytherin pura, y creo que Potter seria una mala influencia para ella.-dijo Severus molesto  
  
Bueno nos retiramos tengo que hablar con ustedes muy seriamente.-se lleva a los Gryffindors, dejando Severus molesto por sus cometarios.  
  
Hermione ¿por que hiciste esto? Esta traición.-le dijo Harry, en voz muy baja.  
  
Yo no hice nada venia de hablar con el director cuando vi. Lo que estaba pasando, Harry tenemos que alejar a Ron de Sunneme ella le pude causar mucho problemas a nuestro amigo.-decía Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.- Harry tu me crees yo nunca haría nada que le perjudicara a ron el y tu son mis amigos.  
  
No se...-expreso Harry, el dudaba  
  
¡¡¡¡¡ELLA TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO!!!! ¡¡NOSOTROS TRES ERAMOS FELICES PERO LLEGO ELLA A INTERPONERCE!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡HARRY REACIONA O ES QUE A TI TAMBIEN YA TE EMBRUJO!!!!!  
  
Después de casi 500 años llego con este cap, he tenido varios problemas con  
mi computadora Este cap va dedicado para la Legión de las Lupinas, chicas ustedes se lo  
merecen poco a poco vamos creciendo y con su ideas iremos mejorando la  
comunidad y honrando a Remus Lupin el lobito mas sexy.  
  
¿Qué les pareció la pequeña discusión entre Severus y Minerva?  
¿Gabriela quien será?  
¿Hermione dijo la verdad?  
Conoceremos más escuelas y sus integrantes 


	4. CAPITULO 4: LA UNIVERSIDAD DEL OCEANO

CAPITULO 4: LA UNIVERSIDAD DEL OCENANO  
  
Conoceremos a la primera escuela que es la Universidad del Océano, la  
escuela anfitriona y a algunos de sus alumnos.  
Unos secretos que se creían guardados  
  
Hermione ellos dos se aman, tu eres nuestras amiga ninguno de los dos tenemos derecho entrometernos entre ellos, ven - le da un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Harry...- expresó Hermione.  
  
Sí Hermione, tú siempre serás nuestra amiga, pero recuerda de que él tiene derecho a enamorarse y a ser feliz, y nosotros debemos apoyarlo - respondido Harry.  
  
Yo no quiero quitarte tu lugar - dijo una voz.  
  
Tú siempre serás mi amiga - respondió el pelirrojo - Ya no seremos un trío, si no un cuarteto.  
  
Amo a Ron con toda mi alma y no deseo causarle problemas, seamos amigas - dijo Yussi tendiéndole la mano a la joven, de piel trigueña y ojos azules, bellos ojos rasgados.  
  
Entren - les ordeno su jefa, la joven de ojos marrones la dejo con la mano estirada - Señores que ha sido todo este alboroto en medio de la noche.  
  
Es que Malfoy me había retado - dijo Ron.  
  
Si señor pero es consiente de que lo hizo con toda la intención de que lo expulsaran, verá, él puede librarse fácilmente del castigo pero ustedes tres no, que no razonan - decía una Minerva preocupada - ¡¡¡Pero Severus que se cree!!! Gabriela sería una linda Gryffindor, valiente, de buen corazón, se que Minu fue una Slytherin, pero ella tenia el espíritu de una de nosotros, si fuera hija de Remus... - murmuró.  
  
Pero, él... - dijo Ron.  
  
No hay pero que valga, los tres cumplirán su castigo, ¿o que creían? que lo iba dejar sin tal - decía Minerva bastante molesta.-Tendrán que pasar todo el tiempo que dure la olimpiada juntos, sin pelearse y sin agresiones, todas las escuelas que participan en esta contiendan están muy unidos, deberían de verlos, los equipos se protegen entre ellos, no como ustedes mañana llegará una comitiva de la escuela anfitriona que hubiera sido un horror que se enteraran de esto.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Profesora Minerva!!!!!- tocaba frenéticamente Filch.  
  
Ya voy, ya voy - respondía Minerva esa no era su noche ni la de los demás.  
  
¡¡¡TIA MINERVA!!! - gritaron Alexis, Gabriela y Jorge. Este último lucía muy mareado, un trío de jóvenes, la abrazaron. Haciendo enrojecer.  
  
¡¿Chicos?! ¿qué hacen aquí? No los esperábamos hasta mañana - decía Minerva llena de felicidad.  
  
Es que nos equivocamos de horarios - dijo Alexis.  
  
Te equivocaste tú, Alexis, yo te dije que teníamos que venirnos en el avión de las 12 y no en el de la 9 de la mañana - dijo Gabriela, una joven de largo pelo rubio avellana, ojos negros fríos, y piel bronceada, de figura muy estilizada, era delgada pero con curvas.  
  
Ya cállate señorita perfección - respondió Alexis, un chico, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, le caían unos mechones de cabello elegantemente, muy guapo y con un físico impresionante.  
  
Nos soy perfección Alexis - ella era muy parecida a su padre, su voz imponía y...  
  
¡¡¡¡YUSSI!!!! - gritó Alexis - Princesa ¿Cómo estas? Nos dejaste esperando en la fiesta de navidad, tía Minu te manda muchos saludos - Ahora dirigiéndose donde estaba Jorge – Jorge, hombre de dios, ¿Cómo te sientes? El pobre se sintió muy mal en el avión, Gaby amor.  
  
¡¡¡ALEXIS ANTONELI NO HABLES TANTO!!! - lo regaño Gabriela.  
  
Mi vida no te enojes - la toma por la cintura y le da un beso en la mejilla, y eso hace que el color se le suba a las mejillas.  
  
Como me recuerdan a su padres - añoró Minerva.  
  
Harry - susurró Hermione - Ese chico se parece mucho a Sirius, solo son los ojos diferentes...  
  
Yussi ¿de dónde los conoces? ...En especial a ese desfachatado de Antoneli - Ron estaba que echaba chispas.  
  
Somos amigos desde niños - respondió Jorge, enfatizando en amigos.  
  
La madre de Gabriela es mi tía - dijo Yussi, se sintió aliviada de que Jorge lo dijera por que si lo decía Alexis, quizás Ron no le creyera.  
  
El director desea hablar con usted profesora - dijo muy serio Filch.  
  
Sí, ya voy. Chicos se quedan aquí, ahorita regreso - Les dijo Minerva.  
  
Sí tía - afirmaron los tres.  
  
Está bien profesora - dijeron los otros tres.  
  
¿Y ese desfachatado de Antoneli?¿Qué? - Ron no quedo conforme que la explicación, estaba molesto...  
  
Alexis mi cielo, ven - Dijo Gabriela, que ya se había dado cuenta de los celos de pelirrojo y decidió ayudarla tal y como lo había hecho Jorge - Nos presentaremos él es Alexis Antoneli el que más está hablando, y mi novio, pero que parece que no nota que yo estoy aquí presente - Le da un pellizco en la mejilla.  
  
Siempre me doy cuenta de que tú estas a mi lado amor - le da otro beso muy cercano a la comisura de los labios.  
  
Parece que nunca, pero a horita lo de nosotros no es lo importante hemos venido para ultimar los detalles de las competencias próximas a celebrarse en nuestra escuela, esta será su primer año en la vuestra y queremos que sea muy interesante para ustedes - expresó Gabriela, a veces dulce, a veces tan fría.  
  
Sí, nosotros jugamos en el equipo de quidditch, mi vida es la buscadora, heredó el talento de su madre, no hay mejor buscadora que ella, en el Caribe, Jorge es guardián sólo le han podido meter dos goles en su vida y yo juego como golpeador, formamos parte de la alineación - dijo Alexis.  
  
Mi cielo DEJA de hablar TANTO - le reprochó Gabriela. Harry se quedo sin habla, era idéntico a Sirius, si él lo viera...  
  
En otro lado del mundo.  
  
Cerca del mar un equipo se preparaba. Volaban sobre la cálida mañana, tras ellos se veía un imponente edificio que tenia forma de castillo, con diferentes escudos.  
  
No sé como se le ocurre a Alexis irse con Gaby a esa escuela - expresaba una chica de pelo casi blanco, ojos color aceituna y piel muy bronceada, era de mediana estatura.  
  
Calma Suzzet, sólo fueron a divertirse un rato, a mí se me hace que estas enojada por otra cosa...- respondió Itan, un chico de gran atractivo, alto cuerpo marcado y ojos color aguamarina, y pelo castaño oscuro.  
  
¿Por qué ha de ser? - preguntó sarcástica.  
  
Por que Jorge también se fue con ellos, y puede conocer a otras chicas... ya sabes su papa tenía debilidad por las inglesas y quizás...- Suzzet muy molesta le manda una bludger que lo toma desprevenido.  
  
¡¡¡OYE MI CABEZA, AHÍ TE LA ENCARGO!!!! - grito Itan bastante molesto.  
  
Ya dejen de pelear. Alexis, Gaby y Jorge regresaran en dos días, ellos son parte de la comitiva de la organización de la olimpiada, nosotros fuimos ya a Alemania, España y Salem, y tenían que ir - dijo una voz mediadora.  
  
Pero...ella me atacó - decía un quejumbroso Itan.  
  
Pensábamos que como Alexis no estaba se acabarían las discusiones... pero ustedes parecen bebes - dijo Rey, un jovencito de rasgos orientales, piel trigueña, ojos rasgados de color azul marino, y pelo negro azulado.  
  
Estas en lo correcto Rey, Suzzet siempre anda con sus histerias, por eso tienes harto a Jorge y el único que te pone en cintura es Alexis - dijo una voz muy recriminadora y envidiosa, Nataly.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ALEXIS ANTONELI!!!!! - gritó furioso un señor de aspecto severo, duro y dominante, de ojos marrones y piel morena.  
  
¡¡OH NO!!¡¡ ES EL PADRE DE ALEXIS!! - dijo Suzzet, asustada.  
  
Volemos rápido - mas tardó en decirlo Itan que en lo que lo estaban haciendo, era muy difícil tratar con dicho señor, nunca apoyaba a su hijo siempre lo estaba comparando con Jorge y Gaby, su hijo para él no valía ni un centavo, pero al reprenderlo lo hacía en cualquiera parte y momento.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡NATALY!!!!! ¡¡Ven, baja tú si eres una persona responsable, consiente, tu madre te busca!!! - grito Don Antoneli.  
  
Es mentira, mama anda con tía Minu y Lula arreglando todo - dijo Itan.  
  
Hermano ¿y si es verdad?- afirmó Nataly.  
  
Que no, sólo es un pretexto para interrogarte pero baja...y verás la verdad - comenzaba a descender Nataly....cuando...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE HACES?!!!! - grito Itan.  
  
Lo que me dijiste, bajo para comprobarlo - respondió como niña buena.  
  
¡¡¡NATALY E ITAN, BAJEN!!! - decía Karen, una señora de túnica blanca y cabello color chocolate.  
  
Ya ves - respondió Nataly.  
  
Bajen ustedes también - les dijo la señora, y todos descendieron.  
  
Ven por favor Nataly, dime dónde está mi hijo - expresó el señor Antoneli.  
  
Señor yo... no sé... toda esta semana he estado con mi hermano, no lo he visto - respondió la joven.  
  
Anda dime Nataly, tú sabes que en la única persona en quién puedo confiar es en ti - dijo Antoneli.  
  
¿Que no sabias Diego? Tu hijo fue en la comitiva de la olimpiada a visitar unas escuelas, debías estar muy orgulloso de él, se fue con Gabriela y Jorge, harán un buen trabajo pondrán en alto el nombre de esta escuela - dijo Karen.  
  
Jorge y Gabriela sí, pero él es una vergüenza para la familia, mentiroso, arrogante, déspota, es un asco en herbología, toda mi familia siempre fue la mejor en esa rama y velo a él, no sabe cuidar ni de unas simples rosas, me tenía que mentir, me dijo que tenía hacer un trabajo en la casa de Jorge - dijo regañadientes Diego.  
  
Jorge y Gabriela son alumnos excelentes, lo acepto, pero tu hijo es muy bueno, es el mejor de su semestre - le aclaro Karen.  
  
Sí, como no, pero déjalo que regrese le irá muy mal... - expresó Diego.  
  
Pero si ya te dije que fue en la comitiva, Diego es tu HIJO deberías de comprenderlo todos fuimos jóvenes - decía Karen.  
  
Nos vemos - y se fue, odiaba que su hijo no fuera como él.  
  
¡CHICOS! Vuelan excelente, es el mejor equipo que hemos tenido en años, no se preocupen ustedes ganarán - expresó muy animada Karen.  
  
Si tía, pero comprende que este año entran otra nueva escuela a la competencia, y es Howgarts, queremos ganarles, nos han dicho que su buscador es excelente y todo el equipo también, no nos dejaremos ganar - dijo Itan.  
  
El otro año perdimos contra Brasil 450 a 300, por culpa de Ammy Huxley que nos hizo trampa, le hizo puso polvo.... – recordó con amargura Rey.  
  
Vamos chicos sin rencores, la olimpiadas son para crear lazos de fraternidad no de odio – dijo la siempre amable Karen.  
  
Ja, ja, ja, no le digas eso a Gabriela - rió amargamente Itan.  
  
Por favor tranquilícense - dijo Lula - Ustedes siempre le hablan también de esa escuela, ellos la quisieron conocer, pero dígame por que no se lo dijeron a ellos, les dieron el permiso muy fácil, para que fueran ahora cálmense.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS ESO?!!! Nuestros Hijos están allá - decía un hombre al borde de la histeria.  
  
Sí, ¿¿no entiendes que están en peligro?? Severus no sabe que están allá, él los podría cuidar - dijo Minu bastante intranquila - Voldemot ha regresado, les puede hacer daño.  
  
¡¡ESE NO SE ATREVERÁ!! Estén tranquilos, además recuerden de que está Sirius - Ju se puso mas irritable al oír ese nombre - y Remus - Minu se sonrojó, una bella mujer de pelo corto, color negro y ojos de combinación verde con miel, de figura sexy.  
  
Hermana prepara tus cosas, partimos hoy mismo nos los traemos enseguida, no permitiré que mi familia se arriesgue innecesariamente - expresó Ju, un hombre de piel trigueña, muy bronceado y bellos ojos azul marino, muy atractivo.  
  
Concuerdo contigo, nuestros hijos no deben arriesgarse - Minu ya estaba levantada y lista.  
  
Por favor Minu tu hija sabe cuidarse sola, estará feliz de ver a su padre... lo que te da miedo es que se encuentre con Remus y vea él que... - decía Lula - Además ellos son parte de la comitiva y es su obligación ir a la escuela, Samshara fue a la de Alemania y Korea y no le paso nada, le resultaría ilógico que ella no fuera también en las comitivas, y Jorge también te preguntara Ju, de que por que todos pueden ir menos ellos, y mejor déjense de esto y pongamos a trabajar que en dos semanas son las competencias.  
PARTIDOS DE QUIDDITCH |NIEZTCHET VS SALEM | |(ALEMANIA) (EUA) | |YUKIME VS HOWGARTS | |(KOREA) (INGLATERRA) |  
  
|MINERVA VS RIO DE JANEIRO | |(ESPAÑA) (BRASIL) | |UNIVERSIDAD DEL OCEANO VS EL FENIX | |(EL CARIBE) (ARGENTINA) |  
  
¿Qué les parece? así quedaran los partidos, veremos que tal juegn los de Howgarts - dijo alegre Lula - Ya por dios Ju, todavía odias a Sirius por lo de aquella mujer - dijo fastidiada Lula por el comportamiento tan infantil  
de ellos. ¡¡¡TIA MINU!!! – gritó un pequeño de 4 años de edad, moreno de pelo cobrizo y bellos ojos color miel.  
  
¡HOLA MI GRANDOTE! - Minu lo levanto en el aire - ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?  
  
Aquí Minu – respondió - Diego esta enojadísimo, por culpa de ese mal hijo de Alexis, le nos dijo que se quedaría en tu casa Ju, para hacer un trabajo con Jorge, me acabo de enterar que se fue...  
  
¿Sabes a donde se fueron? - pregunto sarcástico Ju.  
  
No fueron a allá - dijo temerosa Cassandra.  
  
Si - dijeron Minu y Ju.  
  
Pero que ellos no tenían que ir a España y Alemania...- dijo despreocupada .  
  
No, a ellos les tocó ir a Inglaterra y España - respondió Lula - Pero no me digas que tú también te vas a poner como ellos de histérica.  
  
Es mejor que se quede allá una temporada porque su padre, si lo ve ahorita lo mata, él siempre ha deshonrado su apellido no me sorprendería que lo volviera a hacer, pero la parte buena es que será en otro país.-Casandra.  
  
Hermana ¿Por qué no quieres a tu hijo? - pregunto Ju, el siempre había estado en contra de cómo Diego y Casandra educaban a su hijo, el consideraba a Alexis un excelente chico y un buen amigo, amaba a su amigos por sobre toda las cosas lo consideraban su familia, el siempre trataba de que el joven encontrara en él un apoyo.  
  
¿Él que ha hecho para que lo quiera? - preguntó Casandra, era sorprendente con que frialdad hablaba de su hijo.  
  
Fin del 4º capítulo. Ha estado un poco aburrido, pero les prometo mas acción para el próximo. Y POR FIN!!!!!!! LLEGUÉ A LOS 100 MENSAJES EN MI LVD ESTOY FELIZ, GRACIAS A TODOS Y VAMOS POR LOS 200!!!! Dentro de poco celebraré mi premier año de escritora de fics, lo celebraré a lo grande, y deseo que ustedes me acompañen en esta celebración  
  
Kiomi: Gracias por el r/r espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aquí viene la descripción mas afondo de Yussi, y cómo es físicamente.  
  
Pregunte lo que quieran yo les responderé con mucho gusto 


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5: CONOCIENDOTE **_

Dios ya un año sin actualizar x.x ya ni la hago! u.u aunque casi nadie le esta historia, pero para las pocas personas que la leen les agradesco...mucho -

Granger la señorita Gabriela se quedara con ud-dice Minerva-Y con uds Potter y Weasly lo hara Jorge y Alexis.

Perooo no sería mejor que nos dejaras a los tres juntos, Jorge se puede poner mal no quiero dejarlo.-expreso Gabriela.

No me pondre y sera mejor que no nos quejemos, así-que Jorge beso la mejilla de Gabriela, y se llevo a Alexis con el.-Buenas noches a todos.

Yo también me retiro.-expreso Yussi.

Nosotros también.-dijo Hermione y todas partieron a sus dormitorios.

En los dormitorios Gryffindor de Hombres;

Podemos dormir en suelo, colocaremos unas mantas.-expreso Jorge.

Claro que no, Harry y yo dormiremos en un cama y los dos pueden dormir en la otra-expreso Ron un poco receloso en el trato con Alexis.

Por mi esta bien-afirmo Jorge, se quedo dormido rapidamente encuento toco la cama.

Disculpenlo es que esta muy cansado, el viaje asi lo fue-afirmo alegre Alexis.

No hay problema-Harry sonrio a ver dormido a Jorge, pero derrepente se le vino a la mente la imagen de una castaña, de Hermione.

Harry? Tierra llamando a Potter.-rio Ron.

Vamos a dormir, estos ya quedaron bien dormidotes-expreso Ron, ambos se acomodaron en la cama de Ron, Harry seguía pensado en Hermione en lo hermosa que se habia puesto, en sus hermoso ojos marrones, en como el viento tocaba su cabello y parencian riso de angeles ( na lo cursil que nos salio XD), hasta quedar dormido...

Ron por su parte no podía dormir...así que salió de la habitación...-Auchsss

Disculpeme.-dijo una linda voz.

Yussi.-el corazón de Ron salto de emoción al escuchar sus voz.

Ron.-Yussi sintio una inmensa alegría, ambos se sonrojaron, corrio y la abrazo.-No quiero perderte.

Nunca lo harás por que mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido.-le correspondio el abrazo.

Yo se que nunca podre darte todo lo que te mereces, lo único que tengo es este amor que siento por ti.-dijo Ron.

Es lo único que necesito.-se abrazaron, una suave música comenzo a sonar...era de un violin.

Quieres bailar?-pregunto el timidamente

Si.-y comenzaron a bailar, ella coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Te amo.-y le deposita un tierno beso en los labios.

Yo tb te amo.-la suave música era hermosa, no sabían de donde salia o si solamente estaba en su imagición...recordaron como se conocieron...

_**"Era una mañana se inaguraria por primera vez el club de ajedrez...**_

Vamosssss acompañeme.-Ron le rogaba a sus amigos.

No Ron, tengo club de runas antiguas, no puedo además tu tampoco puedes tienes entrenamiento de quidditch.-lo regaño Hermione.

Pero Hermione...-suplicaba Ron.

Ve Ron-dijo Harry bajando las escaleras.-Nosotros también iremos.

Pero Harry! hay demasiada tarea trabajos y se acercan los examenes.-chillo Hermione, mientras era sacada por Ron y Harry, así llegaron al salón donde se llevaría a acabo el club...

Buenas tardes bienvenidos-saludos una hermosa joven de cabello negro y piel muy blanca.

Buenas tardes-saludaron...los tres pero Ron, quedo fasinado con la joven, su largo cabello negro, los tres se sentaron...y la joven fue con ellos.

Estoy nerviosa.-dijo la jovencita.

Yo también.-expreso Ron, ambos estaban nerviosos...parecían dos chiquillos.

Tienes mucho tiempo jugando?-pregunto la joven curiosa.

Si y tu?-pregunto Ron

También adoro el ajedrez-respondio ella el profesor entro...

Bueno como saben yo sere.-empezo a hablar...

Tiene cara de papa.-rio Ron, Harry rió también...Hermione los miro con reproche, y la joven sonrió-

Bla, bla... menos bla bla -lo imitaba Ron...tenía muertos de la risa a los otros dos menos a Hermione...ya cuando se iban.

jajajaja-reia Harry.

Nos va enseñar a jugar! no ha hablar!-expreso Ron divertido.

Eres muy gracioso-expreso la joven de largoo cabello negro.

Gracias.-Ron parecía una bola de fuego...ya cuando se iba la joven regreso

Pero que maleduacada he sido mi nombre es Yussi Suneme-se agacho en señal de respecto

Mi nombre es Ron Weasly mucho gusto en conocerte.-hay fue cuando por primera vez sus manos chocaron...sus mejilla enrrojecieron.

Espero verte pronto Ron.-dijo Yussi

Lo mismo digo.-ambos jovenes se despidierion, cada sabado por la tarde se reunia todos los integrantes, Harry ya no iba lo mismo que Hermione.

Tus amigos ya no viene?-pregunto Yussi.

No, solo yo quede-expreso Ron.

Quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunto Yussi toda roja.-Ninguna de mis amiga quisieron venir...

Por supuesto!-y Ron la abrazo, esto provoco que Yussi se pusiera toda roja, para Ron era la segunda mujer que abrazaba en su vida parte de Hermione.-Además ellas se lo pierden.

Yussi! Ya venimos por ti-grito una joven de pelo color mora.

Noss vemosss Ron!-ella se separo...

Noss vemoss Yussi!-sonrio el, cuando estaba con ella no sabía que le pasaba se sentía muy feliz, le provocaba hacer cosas que el jámas hubiera hecho...

No llores.-expreso Harry...

Harry qué haces a estas horas aquí?-pregunto Hermione.

Yo no podía dormir y por lo que veo tu tampoco.-se sento a su lado.

Por qué Harry si eramos muy felices.-Hermione comenzo a llorar sobre el hombro de Harry,a el esto le partía el corazón podía ver llorar a una mujer, y menos a ella.

Siempre estaremos juntos Hermione-expreso Harry.

Por que tubo que aparecer ella?-grito con el llanto encima, el solo se limito a abrazarla, mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro...así pasaron un largo tiempo, hasta que parecía que ya no podía llorar por que sus lágrimas se habían sequedado o ya no quedaban de tanto que había llorado.-gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

No tienes por que darlas, para esos somos los amigos, prometemele que le daras una oportunidad?.-le sonrio Harry.

Mira luciernagas.-aparecieron unas luciernagas y parecía que jugaba a formar palabra...

Siempre.-expreso Hermione

Hay.-dijo Harry

Un mañana.-expreso Hermione, ambos rieron, esas jugetonas luciernagas...-Qué hará que se comporten así?

No se-Harry hizo una señal de no saber.-pero se lo que se tiene razón siempre hay un mañana.

Eso quisera creer.-dijo Hermione algo melancolica...

Lirios-expreso Harry, era un suave aroma a Liliros...

Son mis favoritos-expreso Hermione sonrojada.

También eran los favoritos de mi madre-dijo Harry melancolico, ahora es Hermione quien lo abraza...ambos sintieron un calor muy especial, ella no supo que el color de sus mejillas se había tornado carmín.-Que hermosa esta la luna.

Más cuando se comparte con alguien muy querido-así se quedaron ambos...

Lo intentare Harry esa oportunidad...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 7: DRACO **

Hay que hacerlo después de clases.-expreso Hermione.-Hoy por la tarde comenzaremos, esto nos tomara varios días hacerlo.

Tortura!-expreso Draco.

Eso es tenerte aquí con nosotros.-exclamo Harry.

A mi no me hace la menor gracias pasar mi tiempo con los perdedores-dijo Draco amargo.

Tirate al escusado.-expreso Ron (Fans de Draco . mejor a nosotras, naaaaa me pude resitir a ponerlo)

Hoy a las 7 pm en la biblioteca, llegan puntual-expreso Hermione.

Yo no puedo llegar sino hasta las 8.-expreso Draco.-Tengo entrenamiento

Harry? hasta las 8 se acaba el entranamiento?-pregunto Hermione.

Si, pero podemos pedir permiso para faltar una hora, los miembros del equipo comprenderan.-expreso Harry, Hermione asintio conforme.

QUEE? NO NO POTTER-contesto Draco.

Por qué no además solo será un día-respondio Harry.-O quieres convivir más con nosotros?

Esta bien.-dijo un Draco...

Ya nos estamos entendiendo Malfoy, ahora que no insultes a Hermione, podremos tener 4 palabras sin insultarnos-expreso Harry.

...-Draco

Si se mantiene callado hasta más-expreso Ron, cada uno se fue a sus clases, bueno Draco se fue a sus clases...

Slytherin:

Draco?-llegaron corriendo un grupo de chicas.

Qué quieren?-pregunto el enfadado.

Que nos digas...como te esta iendo con los Gryffindors, osea nos tienes que contar todo sosbre sus costumbres!-expreso una de ellas.

What?-pregunto Draco.

Eres nuestro heroe, nosotrasa no aguantariamos ni un minuto cercas de eso, y tu woauuuuuuu eres de lo más ahorita eres el heroe de toda la casa más super de esta escuelita-dijo una de las chicas.

...-Draco.

Bueno te dejamos! eres lindisimos nos vemos.-y todas pasaron a darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco.

Gryffindor;

No me salieron granos?-pregunto Ron.

No.-dijo Yussi divertida.

No lo puedo creer tener que convivir con Malfoy-expreso Hermione.

Y que aun siga vivo.-expreso Harry.

Yo creo que le deberiamos de presentar a Gabriela los dos estan igual de amargados.-expreso Ron.

RON!-gruño Yussi.

Pero...-Yussi lo vio con unos ojos...

No hables!-dijo la tierna Yussi y todos se quedaron.

Esta bien.-(mandilon mandilon XD que? me moria de ganas por decirlo)

Esta bien que es un poquito gruñona.-exzpreso ella.

Unnn POKITO?-dijo Ron.

Bueno es gruñona.-expreso Yussi.

Como Snape.-dijo Harry.

Tal pareciera que es su hija-dijo Hermione.

Qué más? señores-pregunto una voz gelida, que a todos helo.

Prrooofessor Snnnape-taratamuderaron.

35 puntos menos para Gryffindor.-expreso Snape.- mmm por cada uno 35.

Pero!-trato de recriminar Hermione.

Pero nada, 10 puntos menos por contestarme Granger, y intentelo señor Potter seran menos 20 si lo hace.-expreso Snape, y se retiro.

Son demasiados puntos.-se quejo Ron.

DEMASIADO.-se quejo Harry.

Mejor ya no digamos nada.-dijo Hermione.-Ahora como le haremos para recuperar los puntos.

Pues yo creo que empiezan desde ahora.-dijo Minerva.-acaban de perder 35 puntos por cada uno, asi! que lo tiene que recuperar, ese Severus...-se quejo vieron como la profesora estaba realmente molestas.

Profesora en 2 semanas nos vamos a las compentencias?-pregunto Hermione.

Si, desde hace dos semanas han estado llegado las escuelas, nos informa que la de del Fenix ya esta y que este año es uno de los rivales más díficil a vencer.-expreso Minerva.-Por eso necesitamos que se unan podemos vencer si hay unión entre nosotros y nos olvidamos por un momento de la diferencia de casas y luchemos por traer el honor a esta que es nuestras casa.

Si profesora.-djieron los 4

Además que diga que los Gryffindor si nos esforzamos! hay que poner el ejemplo.-dijo Minerva y se fue.

Es mi imaginación o los profesores se aparecen de la nada.-expreso Harry.

No es tu imaginación lo hacen.-expreso Ron, y les recorrio un escalofrio.

Por Slytherin class:

Aquí tienes Draco.-dijo un pequeño.

Gracias Mike.-le habiean entregado una pequeña camara de video digital, Mike era el que conseguia todo lo que necesitara de Slytherin desde libros hasta cosas mmm muy privadas, el mercado negro Slytherin, llego la hora de ir a comer.

En el gran comedor;

Como todos uds sabrán Hogwarts participará en unas competencias, donde varias escuelas se dan cita para estas, es un gran honor haber sido invitados a formar parte de estas que fomentan la fraternidad y un claro ejemplo es la que tienen sus participantes, estas competencias se llevan cada año.-expreso Albus.-Nuestros anfitriones han venido a visitarnos y explicarnos un poco de como se llevara a acabo darnos una mayor información.-aparecieron Jorge, Gabrielas y Alexis este ultimo arranco muchos suspiros por las jovenes.

Muchas gracias director.-dijieron los tres.

Se celebran cada año, como ya lo dijo el director, este año le toca ser anfitriona a un esta Institución Universidad del Oceano.-expreso Gabriela.

Al arribar a las competencias, podran descanzar dentro de sus intalaciones donde se hospedaran durante lo que dure las compentencias,.-dijo Jorge.

El torneo de quidditch se dividira en 3 etapas, donde se definiran a los finalistas, además se premira al que consideren, mejor buscador, cazador, golpeador y guardian.-expreso Alexis.

En lo academico, se presentara en duplas en conocimientos generalas, y por materia.-expreso Gabriela.

Hay duelo magico, donde se compite en pareja y por separado-expreso Jorge.-En duelo magico se necesita una gran destreza y agilidad, ya que tu oponete aprovechara cada debilidad tuya.

Hay una competencia muy especial que es donde los jovenes presentan una inovación en el campo de la herbología.-expreso Alexis.

Snape miraba muy feliz a Gabriela, y a Jorge y Alexis, al igual que Minerva, esto al terminar se fueron a sentar con ellos.

Muy bien Gabriela te felicito.-dijo Snape.-Al igual que a uds dos, Alexis me sorprende que tu padre te haya dejado venir y lo mismo digo por ti Jorge

jejejej si-dijo Alexis.

Al ultima convenci a mi papa que me dejara venir al fin solo sería dos días, además queriamos conocer esta escuela.-expreso Jorge.

Ya me dijo Minu que los tres competiran, les deseo lo mejor.-expreso Severus abranzando a Gabriela.

Muchas gracias papa.-expreso Gabriela.

Muchas gracias tio Snape.-respondieron los otros.

_**En la mesa Gryffindor:**_

Snape es un pervertido!-chillo Ron

Ron! podrías a hablar más fuerte creo que no te escucharon en la Patagonia.-dijo Hermione.

Qué es la Patagonia?-pregunto Ron.

Hay Ron.-Hermione movio la cabeza.

Qué es la Patagonia?-pregunto Draco y Yussi

No me digan que ninguno de los tres lo saben.-expreso Hermione.

No.-afirmaron los tres.

La Patagonia es un país que se encuentra en el continente americano, esperen un momento saben que es el continente americano?-pregunto ella.

Mas o menos.-expresaron los tres.

Saben que es un continente?-pregunto de nuevo.

Claro! no somos ignorantes.-respondio Draco.

Y qué es Malfoy?-pregunto burlan Hermione.

Es...a mira me estan saludando.-dijo Draco.

Mejor di que no sabes Malfoy.-dijo Ron.

Y qué es Weasly?-pregunto Hermione.

Es...mira a mi tb me estan saludando.-Ron se hizo el desentendido igual que Draco.

Hombres.-se quejo Hermione.

Hermione a mi me podrías explicar que es.-expreso Yussi.

Yussi.-Hermione se iba a negar pero vio a Harry.-Esta bien...-así comenzo a explicarle.

Fin del CAP. Espero que les este gustando n.nU, lo se los cap estan siendo muy cortos, pero lo prometo! pasando los examenes seran más largos.

_**CAPITULO 8: CAMARA INDISCRETA**_

CAPITULO 9: VIEJOS AMIGOS

CAPITULO 10: TORMENTOS DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 10: UN VUELO BASTANTE LARGO

CAPITULO 11: UNA BIENVENIDA

CAPITULO 12: COMIENZAN LAS RIVALIDADES

CAPITULO 13: HAY AMOR

CAPITULO 14: PARTE 2 HAY AMOR

CAPITULO 15: VERDADES A MEDIAS


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: DRACO **

Hay que hacerlo después de clases.-expreso Hermione.-Hoy por la tarde comenzaremos, esto nos tomara varios días hacerlo.

Tortura!-expreso Draco.

Eso es tenerte aquí con nosotros.-exclamo Harry.

A mi no me hace la menor gracias pasar mi tiempo con los perdedores-dijo Draco amargo.

Tirate al escusado.-expreso Ron (Fans de Draco . mejor a nosotras, naaaaa me pude resitir a ponerlo)

Hoy a las 7 pm en la biblioteca, llegan puntual-expreso Hermione.

Yo no puedo llegar sino hasta las 8.-expreso Draco.-Tengo entrenamiento

Harry? hasta las 8 se acaba el entranamiento?-pregunto Hermione.

Si, pero podemos pedir permiso para faltar una hora, los miembros del equipo comprenderan.-expreso Harry, Hermione asintio conforme.

QUEE? NO NO POTTER-contesto Draco.

Por qué no además solo será un día-respondio Harry.-O quieres convivir más con nosotros?

Esta bien.-dijo un Draco...

Ya nos estamos entendiendo Malfoy, ahora que no insultes a Hermione, podremos tener 4 palabras sin insultarnos-expreso Harry.

...-Draco

Si se mantiene callado hasta más-expreso Ron, cada uno se fue a sus clases, bueno Draco se fue a sus clases...

Slytherin:

Draco?-llegaron corriendo un grupo de chicas.

Qué quieren?-pregunto el enfadado.

Que nos digas...como te esta iendo con los Gryffindors, osea nos tienes que contar todo sosbre sus costumbres!-expreso una de ellas.

What?-pregunto Draco.

Eres nuestro heroe, nosotrasa no aguantariamos ni un minuto cercas de eso, y tu woauuuuuuu eres de lo más ahorita eres el heroe de toda la casa más super de esta escuelita-dijo una de las chicas.

...-Draco.

Bueno te dejamos! eres lindisimos nos vemos.-y todas pasaron a darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco.

Gryffindor;

No me salieron granos?-pregunto Ron.

No.-dijo Yussi divertida.

No lo puedo creer tener que convivir con Malfoy-expreso Hermione.

Y que aun siga vivo.-expreso Harry.

Yo creo que le deberiamos de presentar a Gabriela los dos estan igual de amargados.-expreso Ron.

RON!-gruño Yussi.

Pero...-Yussi lo vio con unos ojos...

No hables!-dijo la tierna Yussi y todos se quedaron.

Esta bien.-(mandilon mandilon XD que? me moria de ganas por decirlo)

Esta bien que es un poquito gruñona.-exzpreso ella.

Unnn POKITO?-dijo Ron.

Bueno es gruñona.-expreso Yussi.

Como Snape.-dijo Harry.

Tal pareciera que es su hija-dijo Hermione.

Qué más? señores-pregunto una voz gelida, que a todos helo.

Prrooofessor Snnnape-taratamuderaron.

35 puntos menos para Gryffindor.-expreso Snape.- mmm por cada uno 35.

Pero!-trato de recriminar Hermione.

Pero nada, 10 puntos menos por contestarme Granger, y intentelo señor Potter seran menos 20 si lo hace.-expreso Snape, y se retiro.

Son demasiados puntos.-se quejo Ron.

DEMASIADO.-se quejo Harry.

Mejor ya no digamos nada.-dijo Hermione.-Ahora como le haremos para recuperar los puntos.

Pues yo creo que empiezan desde ahora.-dijo Minerva.-acaban de perder 35 puntos por cada uno, asi! que lo tiene que recuperar, ese Severus...-se quejo vieron como la profesora estaba realmente molestas.

Profesora en 2 semanas nos vamos a las compentencias?-pregunto Hermione.

Si, desde hace dos semanas han estado llegado las escuelas, nos informa que la de del Fenix ya esta y que este año es uno de los rivales más díficil a vencer.-expreso Minerva.-Por eso necesitamos que se unan podemos vencer si hay unión entre nosotros y nos olvidamos por un momento de la diferencia de casas y luchemos por traer el honor a esta que es nuestras casa.

Si profesora.-djieron los 4

Además que diga que los Gryffindor si nos esforzamos! hay que poner el ejemplo.-dijo Minerva y se fue.

Es mi imaginación o los profesores se aparecen de la nada.-expreso Harry.

No es tu imaginación lo hacen.-expreso Ron, y les recorrio un escalofrio.

Por Slytherin class:

Aquí tienes Draco.-dijo un pequeño.

Gracias Mike.-le habiean entregado una pequeña camara de video digital, Mike era el que conseguia todo lo que necesitara de Slytherin desde libros hasta cosas mmm muy privadas, el mercado negro Slytherin, llego la hora de ir a comer.

En el gran comedor;

Como todos uds sabrán Hogwarts participará en unas competencias, donde varias escuelas se dan cita para estas, es un gran honor haber sido invitados a formar parte de estas que fomentan la fraternidad y un claro ejemplo es la que tienen sus participantes, estas competencias se llevan cada año.-expreso Albus.-Nuestros anfitriones han venido a visitarnos y explicarnos un poco de como se llevara a acabo darnos una mayor información.-aparecieron Jorge, Gabrielas y Alexis este ultimo arranco muchos suspiros por las jovenes.

Muchas gracias director.-dijieron los tres.

Se celebran cada año, como ya lo dijo el director, este año le toca ser anfitriona a un esta Institución Universidad del Oceano.-expreso Gabriela.

Al arribar a las competencias, podran descanzar dentro de sus intalaciones donde se hospedaran durante lo que dure las compentencias,.-dijo Jorge.

El torneo de quidditch se dividira en 3 etapas, donde se definiran a los finalistas, además se premira al que consideren, mejor buscador, cazador, golpeador y guardian.-expreso Alexis.

En lo academico, se presentara en duplas en conocimientos generalas, y por materia.-expreso Gabriela.

Hay duelo magico, donde se compite en pareja y por separado-expreso Jorge.-En duelo magico se necesita una gran destreza y agilidad, ya que tu oponete aprovechara cada debilidad tuya.

Hay una competencia muy especial que es donde los jovenes presentan una inovación en el campo de la herbología.-expreso Alexis.

Snape miraba muy feliz a Gabriela, y a Jorge y Alexis, al igual que Minerva, esto al terminar se fueron a sentar con ellos.

Muy bien Gabriela te felicito.-dijo Snape.-Al igual que a uds dos, Alexis me sorprende que tu padre te haya dejado venir y lo mismo digo por ti Jorge

jejejej si-dijo Alexis.

Al ultima convenci a mi papa que me dejara venir al fin solo sería dos días, además queriamos conocer esta escuela.-expreso Jorge.

Ya me dijo Minu que los tres competiran, les deseo lo mejor.-expreso Severus abranzando a Gabriela.

Muchas gracias papa.-expreso Gabriela.

Muchas gracias tio Snape.-respondieron los otros.

_**En la mesa Gryffindor:**_

Snape es un pervertido!-chillo Ron

Ron! podrías a hablar más fuerte creo que no te escucharon en la Patagonia.-dijo Hermione.

Qué es la Patagonia?-pregunto Ron.

Hay Ron.-Hermione movio la cabeza.

Qué es la Patagonia?-pregunto Draco y Yussi

No me digan que ninguno de los tres lo saben.-expreso Hermione.

No.-afirmaron los tres.

La Patagonia es un país que se encuentra en el continente americano, esperen un momento saben que es el continente americano?-pregunto ella.

Mas o menos.-expresaron los tres.

Saben que es un continente?-pregunto de nuevo.

Claro! no somos ignorantes.-respondio Draco.

Y qué es Malfoy?-pregunto burlan Hermione.

Es...a mira me estan saludando.-dijo Draco.

Mejor di que no sabes Malfoy.-dijo Ron.

Y qué es Weasly?-pregunto Hermione.

Es...mira a mi tb me estan saludando.-Ron se hizo el desentendido igual que Draco.

Hombres.-se quejo Hermione.

Hermione a mi me podrías explicar que es.-expreso Yussi.

Yussi.-Hermione se iba a negar pero vio a Harry.-Esta bien...-así comenzo a explicarle.

Fin del CAP. Espero que les este gustando n.nU, lo se los cap estan siendo muy cortos, pero lo prometo! pasando los examenes seran más largos.

_**CAPITULO 8: CAMARA INDISCRETA**_

CAPITULO 9: VIEJOS AMIGOS

CAPITULO 10: TORMENTOS DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 10: UN VUELO BASTANTE LARGO

CAPITULO 11: UNA BIENVENIDA

CAPITULO 12: COMIENZAN LAS RIVALIDADES

CAPITULO 13: HAY AMOR

CAPITULO 14: PARTE 2 HAY AMOR

CAPITULO 15: VERDADES A MEDIAS


End file.
